Olympische Sommerspiele 1972
Die Olympischen Sommerspiele 1972 (offiziell Spiele der XX. Olympiade genannt) wurden vom 26. August bis zum 11. September 1972 in München, Kiel und Augsburg ausgetragen. Die meisten Wettkämpfe fanden auf dem Olympiagelände München statt, mit dem Olympiastadion als zentraler Arena. Mit 122 teilnehmenden Mannschaften und mehr als 7.000 Athleten stellten die Spiele von München einen neuen Teilnehmerrekord auf. Überschattet wurden die Spiele durch die Geiselnahme und Ermordung israelischer Athleten, die Spiele wurden anschließend nach einem Trauertag trotzdem fortgesetzt. Der herausragende Sportler der Spiele war der US-amerikanische Schwimmer Mark Spitz, der sieben Goldmedaillen gewann. Die Kunstturnerin Karin Janz aus der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik war mit zwei Gold-, zwei Silber- und einer Bronzemedaille die erfolgreichste deutsche Athletin. Wahl des Austragungsortes Die Idee, München zum Austragungsort der Olympischen Sommerspiele zu machen, stammte von Willi Daume, dem Präsidenten des Nationalen Olympischen Komitees. Am 28. Oktober 1965 teilte er dem Münchener Oberbürgermeister Hans-Jochen Vogel seine Pläne mit. Viele Mitglieder des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees (IOC) seien nach der Trennung der deutschen Olympiamannschaft bereit, sich für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland einzusetzen. Die Aussichten, die Spiele ins eigene Land zu holen, seien deshalb gut, aber in Frage käme dafür nur München. Hans-Jochen Vogels Einwand, München besitze praktisch keinerlei Anlagen für Olympische Spiele, entgegnete Willi Daume mit der Feststellung, dies sei eher ein Vorteil, weil das IOC lieber neue Stadien sehe als alte. Dem Oberbürgermeister war schnell klar, dass München damit eine große Chance geboten wurde. Im Falle eines Erfolges würden auf die Stadt eine sechsjährige Phase enormer Belastungen und hoher finanzieller Aufwand zukommen. Auf der anderen Seite würden aber in einem kurzen Zeitraum und mit einem festen Fertigstellungstermin viele neue Anlagen geschaffen, welche die Stadt seit langem benötige. Da die Austragung der Olympischen Spiele in München also eine zusätzliche Schubkraft für die Entwicklung der Stadt bedeuten würde, stimmte der Oberbürgermeister der Bewerbung zu. Binnen weniger Wochen folgte auch die Zustimmung des Bundes, des Landes, des Nationalen Olympischen Komitees und auch des Stadtrats. Die Bewerbung wurde am 31. Dezember 1965 eingereicht, obwohl das IOC die Frist auf Bitten aus Wien, Amsterdam und Detroit bis zum 20. Januar 1966 verlängert hatte. Während der 65. IOC-Sitzung in Rom fiel am 26. April 1966 die Entscheidung. Zur Wahl standen Detroit, Madrid, Montreal und München. 61 stimmberechtigte IOC-Mitglieder waren anwesend; um ein endgültiges Ergebnis zu erzielen, mussten mindestens 31 Mitglieder für eine Bewerberstadt stimmen. Organisation Das Nationale Olympische Komitee für Deutschland beschloss am 19. Mai 1966 in Kassel die Gründung des „Organisationskomitees der XX. Olympischen Spiele München 1972 e.V.“, welches sich am 3. Juli 1966 im Münchener Rathaus konstituierte. Zu den 17 Gründungsmitgliedern gehörten unter anderem Bundesinnenminister Paul Lücke, der bayerische Kultusminister Ludwig Huber und Hans-Jochen Vogel als Oberbürgermeister von München. 1968 wuchs das Organisationskomitee durch die Berufung der Vertreter der olympischen Fachverbände auf 38 Mitglieder an. 1972, im Jahr der Olympischen Spiele, war Willi Daume Präsident des Organisationskomitees, Hans-Dietrich Genscher, Ludwig Huber und Hans-Jochen Vogel fungierten als Vizepräsidenten. Schirmherr war Gustav Heinemann, Bundespräsident der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Nachdem vorübergehend nur eine Geschäftsstelle existierte, nahm am 1. Januar 1967 das Generalsekretariat seine Arbeit auf. Dieses verfügte über 13 Abteilungen, die jeweils in Referate unterteilt waren. Insgesamt waren hier mehrere Hundert Mitarbeiter beschäftigt. thumb|Haltestelle [[U-Bahnhof Olympiazentrum|''Olympiazentrum'']] Die wichtigste Aufgabe der Abteilung „Verkehr“ war der Bau der Linie U3 im Netz der Münchener U-Bahn. Nach der Vergabe der Spiele an die bayerische Landeshauptstadt galt es, ein leistungsfähiges Verkehrsnetz aufzubauen. Der Stadtrat änderte mit seinem Beschluss vom 16. Juni 1966 die bisherigen Planungen und beschloss, dem Zubringer zum Olympiagelände Vorrang einzuräumen. Die eigentlich für das Jahr 1974 vorgesehene Eröffnung des ersten Netzabschnittes musste deutlich vorgezogen werden. Am 8. Mai 1972 erfolgte schließlich die Aufnahme des Betriebs auf der Münchener U-Bahnlinie U3 zwischen Münchner Freiheit und Olympiazentrum, nachdem zehn Tage zuvor auch die S-Bahn ihren Betrieb aufgenommen hatte. Diese führte bis zum eigens gebauten aber heute aufgegebenen Bahnhof München Olympiastadion. Um dem Betrieb mit den erhöhten Anforderungen während der Olympischen Spiele gerecht zu werden, lieh man von der VAG aus Nürnberg vier Züge aus, die zu den Münchener Wagen weitestgehend baugleich waren. Während der Spiele verkehrte die U3 stets im Fünf-Minuten-Takt, bei wichtigen Veranstaltungen sogar im Zweieinhalb-Minuten-Takt. In 17 Tagen wurden etwa vier Millionen Besucher befördert. Bei der Finanzierung der Olympischen Spiele unterschied das Organisationskomitee zwischen „olympiabedingten Belastungen“ und „Investitionen“. Schon vor der Bewerbung war vereinbart worden, dass Bund, Land und Stadt je ein Drittel der Investitionen tragen, während das Organisationskomitee seinen Aufwand voll aus eigenen Einnahmen decken sollte. 1969 entschloss sich der Bund, seinen Anteil auf 50 Prozent zu erhöhen, wodurch die Quoten für Land und Stadt auf je 25 Prozent sanken. Das bedeutete für München eine erhebliche Entlastung. Die Eigenfinanzierung erfolgte hauptsächlich über das olympische Münzprogramm, das der Deutsche Bundestag am 5. Februar 1969 beschlossen hatte. Das Gesetz beinhaltete die Herausgabe von fünf silbernen Münzen im Nennwert von zehn DM. Diese wurden von den Sammlern begeistert aufgenommen, sodass sich der Münzgewinn auf mehr als 731 Millionen DM belief. Davon kamen acht Millionen DM dem Organisationskomitee zugute, 640 Millionen DM wurden zur Finanzierung der Wettkampfstätten verwendet. Die zweite große Einnahmequelle waren die Olympia-Lotterie und die GlücksSpirale, bei denen es sich um eine Geld- und Sachwertlotterie handelte. Bei einem Lospreis von fünf DM betrug der Zweckertrag bis zum Jahr 1974 etwa 250 Millionen DM. Weitere Einnahmequellen waren die Ausgabe von insgesamt 29 Briefmarken in sieben Serien und verschiedene Gedenkmedaillen. Sie und die normalen Einnahmen des Organisationskomitees erbrachten die Summe von rund 1,28 Milliarden DM. Weil fast zwei Milliarden DM benötigt wurden, musste nur rund ein Drittel der gesamten Kosten von den Steuerzahlern getragen werden. Fackellauf Der olympische Fackellauf, der auf eine Idee von Carl Diem zurückgeht, war erstmals 1936 bei den Olympischen Spielen in Berlin durchgeführt worden. 1972 wurde in Griechenland eine Olympische Fackel entzündet und durch 5.917 Fackelläufer zur Eröffnungsveranstaltung nach München getragen. Der Lauf führte durch acht Länder über eine Distanz von 5.532 Kilometern. Verantwortlich für die Organisation des Laufes war Hans von der Planitz, Reichstrainer der deutschen Marathonläufer in den 1930er Jahren. Einer seiner Mitarbeiter war Fritz Schilgen, der Schlussläufer des Fackellaufes von 1936. thumb|Die Fackel für das Olympische Feuer in Kiel-Schilksee Der Lauf begann am 28. Juli um 12:00 Uhr in Olympia, erster Fackelträger war der griechische Basketballspieler Ioannis Kirkilessis. Im Anschluss führte der Lauf unter anderem über die Stationen Athen (29. Juli), Delphi (30. Juli), Istanbul (7. August), Belgrad (17. August) und Kufstein (24. August). Am 26. August um 16:20 Uhr erreichte die Fackel das Olympiastadion in München. Schlussläufer des Fackellaufes war der Leichtathlet Günter Zahn, er entzündete die Olympische Flamme während der Eröffnungsveranstaltung. Nach Augsburg zu den Wettbewerben im Kanusport wurde die Flamme am 27. August gebracht, letzter Fackelträger war Karl-Heinz Englet, Weltmeister im Kanu-Slalom. Am 28. August traf das Feuer in Kiel-Schilksee ein, letzter Träger war hier der Schüler Philipp Lubinius. Die Fackel durchquerte während des Laufes Griechenland, die Türkei, Bulgarien, Rumänien, Jugoslawien, Ungarn und Österreich, bevor sie schließlich in Deutschland eintraf. Die von der Firma Hagri in Kettwig im Auftrag der Krupp GmbH hergestellte Fackel aus Edelstahl bestand aus Griff, Teller und Brennrohr. Eingraviert waren das Spiralemblem in der oberen Abdeckschale des Tellers, die Olympischen Ringe mit dem Text „München 1972 Spiele der XX. Olympiade“ auf dem Handrohr sowie das Zeichen und der Name der Spenderfirma Krupp auf dem Boden der Verschlusskapsel. Die Fackel ist 75 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 1.350 Gramm, insgesamt wurden 6.700 Exemplare angefertigt. Visuelles Erscheinungsbild Unter der Leitung von Otl Aicher wurde ein visuelles Erscheinungsbild entwickelt, von dem die Sportpiktogramme, die Plakate und das Logo zum Maßstab für alle späteren Spiele und viele andere Erscheinungsbilder wurden. Hausschrift war die Univers 55; im Farbschema wurde auf die Farbe Rot verzichtet, da dies die Farbe der Diktatoren sei. Das Logo Für das Logo wurden aus der Bevölkerung 2.332 Entwürfe eingereicht, die das Organisationskomitee jedoch nicht befriedigen konnten. Daraufhin beauftragte das Komitee die Gruppe unter der Leitung von Otl Aicher. Eine Jury entschied sich dann für den Entwurf mit Strahlenkranz und überlagerter Spirale, welcher den Begriff „Strahlendes München“ zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Heute wird das Logo noch von der GlücksSpirale verwendet, allerdings farblich abgewandelt. Das Maskottchen Erstmals bei Sommerspielen gab es ein offizielles Olympiamaskottchen. Willi Daume hatte die Idee, einen Dackel als Maskottchen zu verwenden, weil er selbst Besitzer eines Dackels war. So entstand „Dackel Waldi“, als Modell diente eine 84 Tage alte Hündin namens „Cherie von Birkenhof“. Die Wahl fiel auf einen Dackel, weil diese Hunde Zähigkeit, Beweglichkeit und Widerstandsfähigkeit besitzen. Außerdem galt er im Ausland als typisch deutsches Tier. Die Fellfarbe des Maskottchens zeigt alle verwendeten Farben des Erscheinungsbildes, die stellvertretend für die bayerische Landschaft sein sollen. Blau stand für den Sommerhimmel, Grün für die Alpenwiesen, Silber für die spiegelnden Seen, und Gelb wurde als Stimulans empfunden. Olympische Standorte Wettkampfstätten Die Wettkampfstätten lagen zum Großteil im Großraum München. Das zentrale Gelände, der „Olympiapark“ auf dem nördlichen Teil des Oberwiesenfeldes, vereinte die größten Sportanlagen. Das Konzept der „Olympischen Spiele im Grünen“, hatte zur Folge, dass die Architektur der olympischen Bauten vom Standort der Grünanlagen bestimmt wurde. Das Architektenbüro um Günter Behnisch und Partner entwickelte den Gesamtentwurf für das Sport- und Erholungsgebiet, dessen Bau von 1968 bis 1972 dauerte. Insgesamt wurden für die Olympischen Spiele mehr als zwei Milliarden DM in den Bau neuer Sportstätten und des Olympischen Dorfes investiert. thumb|Der Olympiapark in München auf einem [[Briefmarkenblock der Deutschen Bundespost]] Das Zentrum der Sportanlagen bildet das Olympiastadion, welches damals etwa 77.000 Zuschauern Platz bot und eine 400 Meter lange Laufbahn besitzt. Dort wurden alle Wettbewerbe in der Leichtathletik ausgetragen. Außerdem fanden dort Wettkämpfe im Reiten und einige Begegnungen im Fußball statt. Des Weiteren war es der Veranstaltungsort der Eröffnungs-, der Trauer- und der Abschlusszeremonie. Das Architektenbüro um Günter Behnisch entwarf auch die Schwimmhalle im Olympiapark mit einem 50-Meter-Becken sowie 9.182 Zuschauerplätzen. Hier wurden alle Wettbewerbe im Schwimmen und Wasserspringen sowie einige Wasserball-Spiele ausgetragen, dazu das 300-Meter-Freistilschwimmen im Modernen Fünfkampf. Im heutigen Eissportzentrum mit 7.360 Zuschauerplätzen fanden die Wettkämpfe im Boxen statt. 1970 bis 1972 wurde nach Plänen von Herbert Schürmann das Radstadion mit einem 285,714 Meter langen Holzoval errichtet, Austragungsort der Bahnradwettbewerbe, bei denen 4.157 Zuschauer anwesend sein konnten. In der Olympiahalle, einer Sport- und Mehrzweckhalle nordöstlich des Olympiastadions, fanden die Wettbewerbe im Turnen und einige Begegnungen im Handball statt; das Fassungsvermögen lag bei 10.563 Plätzen. Im Olympiapark wurde des Weiteren der 4000-Meter-Geländelauf im Modernen Fünfkampf veranstaltet. Weitere Wettkampfstätten auf diesem Gelände waren das Hockeystadion mit 21.900 und die Volleyballhalle mit 3.680 Plätzen. thumb|Radstadion im Olympiapark in München Auch außerhalb des Olympiaparks kamen zahlreiche Sportstätten zu olympischen Ehren. Auf dem alten Münchener Messegelände auf der Schwanthalerhöhe wurden eine Gewichtheberhalle mit 3.297, eine Ringer-Judo-Halle mit 5.750 und zwei Fechthallen mit 3.198 bzw. 978 Zuschauerplätzen eingerichtet. In Hochbrück wurde eine Schießanlage mit 4.500 Plätzen für die Schießwettbewerbe und das Pistolenschießen im Modernen Fünfkampf errichtet. Im Englischen Garten in München fanden vor bis zu 1.100 Zuschauern die Wettkämpfe im Bogenschießen statt. Im Reitstadion in Trudering-Riem vor 23.000 und vor der Kulisse des Nymphenburger Schlosses vor 8.000 Zuschauern wurden die Reitwettbewerbe abgehalten. Auf dem Geländeparcours des Reitstadions in Riem wurde auch eine Disziplin im Modernen Fünfkampf ausgetragen. Die Basketball-Wettkämpfe wurden in der Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle mit 6.635 Sitzplätzen durchgeführt. Im nicht überdachten Dantebad fanden einige Wasserball-Begegnungen statt, bei denen bis 3.200 Zuschauer anwesend sein konnten. In Oberschleißheim wurde eine Regattastrecke für die Wettbewerbe im Rudern und Kanurennsport angelegt. Diese Strecke war 2000 Meter lang und bot 41.000 Menschen Platz. Der 660 Meter lange Augsburger Eiskanal mit Platz für 25.000 Zuschauer war Austragungsort der Wettkämpfe im Kanuslalom. Die Wettbewerbe im Segeln und die Demonstrationssportart Wasserski wurden in Kiel – im Olympiazentrum Schilksee – ausgetragen. In verschiedenen Stadien und Hallen in Augsburg, Göppingen, Ingolstadt, Nürnberg, Passau, Regensburg, Ulm sowie der Sporthalle Böblingen fanden Vorrundenspiele im Fußball und Handball statt. Unterkünfte miniatur|Olympisches Dorf im Bau (1971) miniatur|Blick auf das Olympische Dorf Nördlich des Olympiastadions entstanden zwei Olympische Dörfer. Diese erstreckten sich entlang der Connollystraße, der Nadistraße, der Straßbergerstraße und des Helene-Mayer-Rings. Im Männerdorf fanden 11.715 Sportler und Betreuer Platz, im Frauendorf 1.772. Die Olympischen Dörfer waren vom 1. August 1972 bis zum 18. September 1972 geöffnet. Die größte Auslastung lag am 30. August vor, als sich 10.562 Athleten und Betreuer im Dorf befanden, davon 9.104 Männer und 1.458 Frauen. Bürgermeister und entsprechender Abteilungsleiter im Organisationskomitee war der deutsche Jurist Walther Tröger. Das Dorf sollte ein Ort der Ruhe sein, an den sich die Sportler zurückziehen konnten. Zugleich ermöglichte es die kostengünstige Unterbringung und Verpflegung der Athleten und bot ihnen Trainingsmöglichkeiten sowie ein Unterhaltungsprogramm. Das Olympische Dorf der Männer hatte 2.995 Appartements, in denen je nach Typ zwischen zwei und sieben Athleten wohnten. Das Olympische Dorf der Frauen hatte 1.718 Appartements für je eine Sportlerin und nur neun Wohnungen für je sechs Athletinnen. Bestandteil der Dörfer waren neben den Wohngebäuden und zahlreichen verschiedenen Trainingsplätzen auch ein Kindergarten, eine Kirche, eine Schule, verschiedene Einzelhandelsgeschäfte sowie Arztpraxen, Restaurants, Cafés und eine Cafeteria, in der 2.500 Sportler Platz fanden. Dort konnten sich die Athleten auch verpflegen. Darüber hinaus gab es verschiedene kulturelle Einrichtungen, beispielsweise einen Fernsehraum, Tischtennisplatten, einen Billardtisch, ein Theater mit 350 Plätzen und ein Kino mit 200 Plätzen. Nach Ende der Olympischen Spiele wurde das Gelände des Männerdorfes zu einem normalen Wohngebiet umfunktioniert, der Wohnwert dieser Gegend gilt heute als sehr hoch. Das ehemalige Frauendorf wurde in der Folge als Studentenwohnheim genutzt. Ende 2007 begann der Abriss und Neubau des Frauendorfs (Olydorf), da die Bauschäden im Laufe der Zeit überhand genommen hatten. Teilnehmer thumb|300px|Teilnehmende Nationen 1972 in München. Grün markiert sind die Nationen, die schon einmal an Olympischen Spielen teilgenommen haben, blau sind diejenigen, welche zum ersten Mal teilnahmen. thumb|300px|Anzahl der Athleten Mit 122 teilnehmenden Mannschaften wurde in München ein neuer Teilnehmerrekord aufgestellt. Albanien, Saudi-Arabien, Nordkorea und Britisch-Honduras (das heutige Belize) feierten ihre Premieren bei Olympischen Sommerspielen. Die meisten Erstteilnahmen kamen jedoch aus Afrika. Gabun, Lesotho, Malawi, Somalia, Swasiland, Togo, Dahomey (das heutige Benin) und Obervolta (das heutige Burkina Faso) nahmen erstmals mit Athleten bei dieser sportlichen Großveranstaltung teil. Auf seiner 70. Session 1970 in Amsterdam suspendierte das IOC das Nationale Olympische Komitee für Südafrika, das bereits von den Olympischen Spielen 1964 in Tokio und 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt ausgeschlossen worden war, weil es die Auflage nicht erfüllt hatte, die Diskriminierung der schwarzen Sportler zu unterbinden und eine Mannschaft mit weißen sowie schwarzen Sportlern aufzustellen. Nach einem Beschluss vom September 1971 gestattete das IOC der früheren britischen Kolonie Rhodesien die Entsendung einer Olympiamannschaft mit Sportlern unterschiedlicher Hautfarben nach München. Die 46 Teilnehmer mussten jedoch wieder abreisen, als das IOC dem Boykottdruck von 27 schwarzafrikanischen Staaten nachgab, die ihrerseits mit ihrer Abreise drohten. Nach sechstägigen Verhandlungen entschied sich das IOC mit 36:34 Stimmen für den Ausschluss Rhodesiens. Medaillen miniatur|Siegermedaille Für die Olympischen Sommerspiele in München wurden insgesamt 1.109 Medaillen für die drei Erstplatzierten hergestellt. Diese teilen sich in 364 Gold-, 364 Silber- und 381 Bronzemedaillen auf. Entworfen wurde die Medaille von Giuseppe Cassioli und Gerhard Marcks, hergestellt vom Bayerischen Hauptmünzamt in München. Während von 1928 bis 1968 an dem Entwurf des italienischen Professors Giuseppe Cassioli festgehalten wurde, gestattete man dem Organisationskomitee in München, die Rückseite der Medaille selbst zu gestalten. Der Bildhauer Gerhard Marcks wählte als Abbildung für die Rückseite die antiken Halbbrüder Kastor und Polydeukes, die bei den Griechen als Schutzpatrone der Kampfspiele und Freundschaft galten. Auf der Vorderseite ist die Göttin des Sieges dargestellt, welche in ihrer linken Hand eine Palme und in ihrer rechten Hand eine Krone hält. Daneben prägte man die Inschrift „XX. Olympiade München 1972“. Außerdem waren die Medaillen mit einem Durchmesser von 60 Millimeter an Ketten aus Gold, Silber oder Bronze befestigt. Erstmals wurden in den Medaillenrand der Name des Sportlers und die Disziplin eingraviert, in der die Medaille gewonnen worden war. Die Dicke betrug drei Millimeter, bei den Goldmedaillen wurde eine Goldauflage von sechs Gramm vorgeschrieben, der Silberanteil lag bei 92,5 Prozent. Insgesamt wurden bei 195 Wettbewerben in 21 Sportarten Medaillen vergeben. Sportarten, Zeitplan und Resultate Insgesamt wurden 195 Wettbewerbe in 21 Sportarten ausgetragen. Wasserball und Wasserspringen waren beim Schwimmen enthalten. Der deutsche Grafiker Otl Aicher war Gestaltungsbeauftragter der Olympischen Sommerspiele. Er entwarf unter anderem die Piktogramme der einzelnen Sportarten, welche dazu dienten, ein internationales und vielsprachiges Publikum zu den Veranstaltungsorten der verschiedenen Sportarten zu leiten. Dargestellt sind die Wettkampftermine und die Anzahl der Goldmedaillenentscheidungen. Geiselnahme Hauptartikel: Geiselnahme von München Am Morgen des 5. September 1972 ereignete sich ein folgenschweres Attentat, bei dem acht Mitglieder der palästinensischen Terrororganisation Schwarzer September über den Zaun des Olympischen Dorfs kletterten und in das Appartement der israelischen Olympiamannschaft in der Connollystraße 31 eindrangen. Die mit Sturmgewehren bewaffneten Geiselnehmer hatten keine Mühe, die israelischen Sportler zu überwältigen, da die Türen zu ihren Wohnungen nicht abgeschlossen waren und die Sicherheitsbedingungen während der Olympischen Spiele bewusst locker gehalten wurden, um die Veränderung, die Deutschland seit den Olympischen Spielen 1936 vollzogen hatte, zu präsentieren. Die Terroristen nahmen die elf israelischen Delegationsmitglieder David Mark Berger, Eliezer Halfin, Ze'ev Friedman, Yossef Gutfreund, Josef Romano, Amitzur Schapira, Kehat Shorr, Mark Slavin, André Spitzer, Yakov Springer und Mosche Weinberg als Geiseln. Der Ringertrainer Mosche Weinberg und der Gewichtheber Yossef Romano wurden gleich zu Beginn der Aktion verwundet, beide starben noch im Olympischen Dorf an ihren Verletzungen. Die Terroristen verlangten die Freilassung von 232 Palästinensern, die in israelischen Gefängnissen ihre Haft verbüßten, sowie die Freilassung der deutschen Terroristen Andreas Baader und Ulrike Meinhof und des japanischen Terroristen Kozo Okamoto. Die israelische Regierung reagierte sofort und ließ mitteilen, dass es keine Verhandlungen gebe. Bei einem gescheiterten Befreiungsversuch der deutschen Behörden wurden in Fürstenfeldbruck alle anderen Geiseln, fünf Terroristen und ein deutscher Polizist getötet. Zu Beginn der Geiselnahme wurden die Spiele zunächst fortgesetzt und erst nach Protesten zahlreicher Teilnehmer und Besucher unterbrochen. Nach dem Tod der israelischen Sportler blieben die Spiele für einen Tag unterbrochen und nach einer Trauerfeier im Olympiastadion ließ IOC-Präsident Avery Brundage sie mit dem Satz „The games must go on!“ fortführen. Zeremonien Eröffnungsfeier thumb|Einmarsch der DDR-Mannschaft ins Olympiastadion Die Eröffnungsfeier im Olympiastadion begann am Samstag, dem 26. August 1972 um 15:00 Uhr, Stadionsprecher war Joachim Fuchsberger. Wenige Minuten vor dem Einzug der Nationen traf Bundespräsident Gustav Heinemann im Stadion ein, und die deutsche Nationalhymne erklang. Im Anschluss begann vor etwa 62.000 Zuschauern der Einzug der Nationen. In diesem etwa 90 Minuten dauernden Teil ertönte europäische, chinesische, arabische, afrikanische und südamerikanische Musik, die von Kurt Edelhagen komponiert und zusammengestellt worden war. Fahnenträger für die Mannschaft der Bundesrepublik Deutschland war der Kanute Detlef Lewe, für die der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik der Boxer Manfred Wolke. Der traditionelle Gruß der Jugend, dargeboten von 3.500 Münchener Schulkindern mit selbstgebundenen Bögen und Blumensträußen, wurde international sehr positiv aufgenommen, wie etwa der Ausgabe der US-amerikanischen Tageszeitung „Daily News“ zu entnehmen war: : „Flower Power“ verkündeten die Münchener Kinder – sie sind der Geist der Münchener Spiele, der Geist eines neuerstandenen Deutschland. Daily News zu der Eröffnungsfeier der XX. Olympischen Sommerspiele Im Anschluss folgte die Olympia-Fanfare, die live vom Bundeswehrmusikkorps unter der Leitung von Hauptmann Ronald Lindner gespielt wurde. Dann folgten die Ansprachen vom Präsidenten des Organisationskomitees Willi Daume, vom Präsidenten des IOC Avery Brundage und schließlich die offizielle Eröffnung durch den Bundespräsidenten Gustav Heinemann. Dieser offizielle Teil der Veranstaltung fand seine Fortführung mit dem Hineintragen und Hissen der Olympiaflagge durch Horst Meyer, Rüdiger Henning, Dirk Schreyer, Egbert Hirschfelder, Jörg Siebert, Niko Ott, Roland Boese und Gunther Tiersch. Diese hatten bei den Olympischen Sommerspiele 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt die Goldmedaille im Achter beim Rudern errungen. Im Anschluss wurde die Traditionsfahne an Oberbürgermeister Georg Kronawitter übergeben, und verschiedene Gruppen und Kapellen zeigten unter anderem den Mariachi und Schuhplattler. Als Botschafter des Friedens stiegen dann 5.000 weiße Brieftauben in den Himmel auf. Als weiterer Höhepunkt erfolgte die Ankündigung des letzten Fackelläufers, der Schlussläufer Günter Zahn entzündete dann das olympische Feuer. Ihm folgte je ein Sportler aus jedem Kontinent: Kipchoge Keino aus Afrika, Jim Ryun aus Amerika, Kenji Kimihara aus Asien und Derek Clayton aus Ozeanien. Dann sprachen die Leichtathletin Heidi Schüller und der Kampfrichter Heinz Pollay den olympischen Eid. Als fröhlicher Ausklang fungierte dann der Auszug der Nationen, nach etwa zweieinhalb Stunden war das Programm beendet. Das Programm wurde international durchweg positiv aufgenommen, die französische Tageszeitung „L' Aurore“ äußerte sich in ihrer Ausgabe wie folgt: : Die erste Goldmedaille für die Deutschen! Ja, sie würden sie verdienen, weil sie uns am Samstag das wunderbarste Schauspiel gezeigt haben, von dem man für die Eröffnung der Olympischen Spiele träumen kann. Präsident Gustav Heinemann und Kanzler Willy Brandt hatten allen Grund, ihre Genugtuung auszudrücken und diesen Erfolg mit Genuss zu kosten. L' Aurore zu der Eröffnungsfeier der XX. Olympischen Sommerspiele Trauerfeier thumb|Bundespräsident Heinemann spricht auf der Trauerfeier Nach der verübten Geiselnahme an israelischen Athleten am 5. September blieben die Olympischen Sommerspiele für einen ganzen Tag unterbrochen und am 6. September wurde im Olympiastadion eine Gedenkstunde veranstaltet. Der Beginn der Veranstaltung wurde musikalisch mit dem Trauermarsch aus der „Eroica“ von Ludwig van Beethoven eingeläutet. Die Leitung hatte Rudolf Kempe, gespielt wurde das Werk von den Münchner Philharmonikern. Im Anschluss folgten Ansprachen von Willi Daume (Präsident des Organisationskomitees), Shmuel Lalkin (Vorsitzender der israelischen Olympiamannschaft), Gustav Heinemann (Bundespräsident) und auch durch Avery Brundage, dem Präsidenten des IOC: : Alle zivilisierten Menschen verurteilen den verbrecherischen Überfall von Terroristen im friedlichen olympischen Bereich. Wir beklagen unsere israelischen Freunde, die Opfer dieses brutalen Angriffs. Es ist eine traurige Tatsache, daß in unserer unvollkommenen Welt, daß, je größer und bedeutender die Olympischen Spiele werden, sie umso mehr unter wirtschaftlichem, politischem und jetzt auch kriminellem Druck stehen. Ich bin überzeugt, daß die Weltöffentlichkeit mit mir einer Meinung ist, daß wir es nicht zulassen können, daß eine Handvoll Terroristen diesen Kern internationaler Zusammenarbeit und guten Willens zerstört, den die Olympischen Spiele darstellen. : Die Spiele müssen weitergehen, wir müssen in unseren Bemühungen fortfahren, sie rein und ehrlich zu erhalten und zu versuchen, die sportliche Haltung der Athleten in andere Bereiche zu tragen. Wir erklären hiermit den heutigen Tag zum Tag der Trauer und werden alle Veranstaltungen einen Tag später als ursprünglich geplant fortsetzen. Avery Brundage während der Trauerfeier am 6. September 1972 Das Ende der Trauerfeier wurde mit der Ouvertüre zu Ludwig van Beethovens „Egmont“ untermalt. Die Leitung hatte hier Fritz Rieger, die Münchner Philharmoniker spielten auch dieses Werk. Schlussfeier Die Schlussfeier im Olympiastadion, ursprünglich für Sonntag, den 10. September 1972 geplant, begann am Montag, dem 11. September 1972 um 19:30 Uhr, Stadionsprecher war wie schon bei der Eröffnungsfeier Joachim Fuchsberger. Im Vorfeld fanden im Innenraum des Stadions noch verschiedene reiterliche Darbietungen statt, beispielsweise Voltigieren und Quadrillereiten. Nach der Geiselnahme vom 5. September 1972 wurde der geplante Ablauf der Feier leicht abgewandelt. Im Laufe der Schlussfeier steuerte ein finnisches Passagierflugzeug ohne offizielle Genehmigung geradewegs auf die bayerische Landeshauptstadt zu, sodass eine Terrorwarnung herausgegeben wurde. Doch bald wurde klar, dass von diesem Flugzeug keine Bedrohung ausging, und die Lage entspannte sich wieder. Zuvor legte man die schwere Entscheidung, ob das Stadion geräumt werden sollte oder nicht, in die Hände des Stadionsprechers. Er befürchtete eine Massenpanik und entschied sich daher gegen eine Räumung. Zu Beginn dieser Veranstaltung zogen die Athleten und Betreuer mit ihren Landesflaggen in das Stadion ein und nahmen in zwangloser Folge hinter den Fahnen Aufstellung. Bevor Avery Brundage das Podium betrat, wurden die Flaggen Griechenlands, der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Kanadas gehisst und die Nationalhymnen gespielt. Dann folgte der letzte Auftritt des seit 1952 amtierenden IOC-Präsidenten, der am 30. September 1972 sein Amt an den Iren Lord Michael Killanin übergeben würde. Als letzte Amtshandlung erklärte Avery Brundage die Spiele der XX. Olympiade für beendet und rief die Jugend der Welt auf, sich in vier Jahren in Montreal zu versammeln, um die XXI. Olympischen Sommerspiele zu feiern. Die folgenden persönlichen Worte richtete er in deutscher Sprache an das Publikum: : Liebe Münchner, Ihre herzliche und liebenswürdige Gastfreundschaft hat uns tief bewegt. Die Tage der strahlenden Freude haben wir zusammen gefeiert, und die schweren Stunden tiefster Dunkelheit haben wir mit Ihnen gemeinsam ertragen. Die Zeit des Abschieds ist gekommen. Wir kehren in unsere Heimat zurück und rufen Ihnen allen zu: Auf Wiedersehen! Avery Brundage während der Schlussfeier am 11. September 1972 Daraufhin folgte minutenlanger Beifall der Zuschauer. Als der 85-jährige Amerikaner zur Ehrentribüne zurückging, stand auf der Anzeigetafel des Stadions in großen Buchstaben „Thank you, Avery Brundage“. Das Olympiastadion lag im Dunkeln, nur das olympische Feuer brannte noch. Um 20:02 Uhr erlosch die Flamme unter den Klängen einer Trompete und acht Pauken. Anschließend erhoben sich die Zuschauer, um der Opfer des Anschlags zu gedenken. Bei spärlicher Beleuchtung wurde die Olympiaflagge eingeholt und aus dem Stadion getragen. Dann herrschte völlige Dunkelheit. Ein 130 Meter hoher und 450 Meter langer mit Helium gefüllter Kunststoffschlauch strahlte dann plötzlich als riesiger Regenbogen über dem Stadion, und als kurz darauf die Beleuchtung wieder eingeschaltet wurde, hatten sich 40 bayerische Trachtengruppen im Innenraum des Stadions aufgestellt. Ursprünglich hätten sie tanzen sollen, doch sie blieben mit ernster Miene unbewegt stehen. Fackelträger bildeten eine Lichterkette um das Stadionrund bis zum Marathontor. Unter den Klängen des von der Big Band der Bundeswehr unter Leitung von Günter Noris gespielten „Munich Fanfare March“ folgte der gemeinsame Ausmarsch von Athleten, Betreuern und Trachtengruppen aus dem Olympiastadion. Jeder der etwa 62.000 Stadionbesucher hatte ein kleines Lämpchen bekommen, um den Teilnehmern damit zuzuwinken. Wettbewerbe Basketball thumb|[[Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle im Sendling-Westpark – Ort der Wettbewerbe im Basketball]] Am nur für Männer ausgetragenen olympischen Basketballturnier nahmen insgesamt 191 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Als Qualifikation für dieses Turnier diente die Weltmeisterschaft, die vom 10. bis 25. Mai 1970 in Jugoslawien stattgefunden hatte. Hinzu kamen die jeweils besten Kontinentalvertreter sowie der Gastgeber und die Vereinigten Staaten als amtierender Olympiasieger. Für eine Aufsehen erregende Diskussion sorgte im Vorfeld das IOC, das auf der 72. Session ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, die maximale Körpergröße der Spieler auf 1,75 Meter bis 1,80 Meter zu begrenzen. Schließlich setzte sich aber die Meinung durch, dass das nicht die Angelegenheit des IOC wäre. Im Anschluss des Vorrundenspiels zwischen Puerto Rico und Jugoslawien wurde der puertoricanische Spieler Miguel Coll des Dopings überführt, das Ergebnis – 79:74 für Puerto Rico – jedoch nicht revidiert. Die Fédération Internationale de Basketball drohte lediglich damit, die Mannschaft im Wiederholungsfall zu suspendieren. Nach dem palästinensischen Attentat verließ die ägyptische Mannschaft München. Ihr Zwischenrundenspiel gegen die Philippinen und ihr Finalrundenspiel gegen den Senegal wurde daher mit 2:0 für die Gegner gewertet. Im Spiel um Platz drei trennten sich Kuba und Italien mit 66:65. Am 9. September um 21:00 Uhr standen sich im Finale die Sowjetunion und die Vereinigten Staaten gegenüber. Erstere gewann nach dramatischem Spiel 51:50 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an die Vereinigten Staaten, Bronze an Kuba. Ein Protest der Vereinigten Staaten, wonach der Siegeswurf nicht in der regulären Spielzeit erfolgt sei, wurde abgewiesen. Die amerikanischen Spieler erschienen daraufhin nicht zur Siegerehrung und verweigerten die Annahme der Silbermedaillen. Im gesamten Turnierverlauf wurden 72 Spiele ausgetragen. Bogenschießen thumb|Der [[Englischer Garten (München)|Englische Garten – Ort der Wettbewerbe im Bogenschießen]] Das Bogenschießen, 1920 in Antwerpen letztmalig ausgetragen, war in München nach 52 Jahren wieder olympisch. Es gab je einen Wettbewerb für Männer und Frauen; bei beiden war jeweils ein Teilnehmer je Land zugelassen. Maximal zwei weitere Schützen waren startberechtigt, wenn diese im Qualifikationszeitraum das Limit von 1.100 Punkten (bei Männern) beziehungsweise 1.050 Punkten (bei Frauen) erreicht hatten. Am Wettbewerb der Männer nahmen 55 Athleten aus 24 Ländern teil. Ausgetragen wurde eine doppelte FITA-Runde von jeweils 144 Pfeilen aus Entfernungen von 90, 70, 50 und 30 Metern. Am Wettbewerb der Frauen nahmen 40 Athleten aus 21 Ländern teil. Ausgetragen wurde auch hier eine doppelte FITA-Runde von jeweils 144 Pfeilen, jedoch aus Entfernungen von 70, 60, 50 und 30 Metern. Die beiden US-Amerikaner John Williams mit 2.528 Punkten und Doreen Wilber mit 2.424 Punkten stellten neue Weltrekorde auf und gewannen so die Goldmedaille der Männer bzw. der Frauen. Boxen Insgesamt 360 Sportler in elf Gewichtsklassen nahmen beim Boxen teil. Jedes Land durfte je Gewichtsklasse mit nur einem Sportler an den Start gehen. In München wurden erstmals Boxhandschuhe mit einer weißen Trefferfläche verwendet, dadurch sollten Treffer besser erkennbar sein. Überschattet wurden die Wettkämpfe durch zahlreiche Fehlurteile und Prügeleien. Der puertoricanische Fliegengewichtler Wilfredo Gómez wurde mit einem falschen Geburtsdatum gemeldet, damit er das verlangte Mindestalter von 17 Jahren erreichte, tatsächlich war er erst 16 Jahre alt. Er schied jedoch bereits in der zweiten Runde aus. Teófilo Stevenson, der Sieger im Schwergewicht wurde mit dem Val-Barker-Pokal für den technisch besten Boxer der Spiele ausgezeichnet. Im Finale seiner Gewichtsklasse konnte der Rumäne Ion Alexe wegen einer Handverletzung nicht mehr antreten. Die erfolgreichsten Boxer kamen aus Kuba; sie holten insgesamt drei Gold-, eine Silber- und eine Bronzemedaille. Fechten Im Fechten gab es acht Wettbewerbe, sechs für Männer und zwei für Frauen. Als Waffen dienten Floretts, Degen und Säbel. Zahlreiche Medaillenränge entschieden sich erst im Stechen, außerdem kam es des Öfteren zu Manipulationen: Im Einzelwettbewerb des Säbelfechtens schenkte Wiktor Sidjak dem Franzosen Regis Bonissent den zur Finalteilnahme fehlenden Sieg, der Franzose revanchierte sich dafür in der Finalrunde mit einer Niederlage. Außerdem führte Wiktor Sidjak seinen sowjetischen Landsmann Wladimir Naslymow mit einem geschenkten Sieg zur Bronzemedaille. Die erfolgreichsten Fechter kamen aus Ungarn, sie holten insgesamt zwei Gold-, vier Silber- und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Auch die Fechter aus der Sowjetunion waren mit zwei Gold-, zwei Silber- und drei Bronzemedaillen sehr erfolgreich. Feldhockey thumb|Michael Krause erzielte den Siegtreffer im Finale Am nur für Männer ausgetragenen olympischen Feldhockeyturnier nahmen insgesamt 272 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Als Qualifikation diente die Weltmeisterschaft, die 1971 in Barcelona stattgefunden hatte. Alle zehn damals teilnehmenden Mannschaften waren auch für das olympische Turnier startberechtigt. Die übrigen sechs Mannschaften wurden in Kontinentalmeisterschaften bestimmt. Im Spiel um Platz drei trennten sich Indien und die Niederlande mit 2:1. Am 10. September um 12:00 Uhr standen sich im Finale die Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Pakistan gegenüber. Erstere gewann 1:0 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Das Tor im Finale erzielte in der 60. Minute Michael Krause durch Verwandlung einer Strafecke. Die Deutschen waren damit die ersten europäischen Feldhockey-Olympiasieger seit 1920. Die pakistanischen Spieler weigerten sich bei der Siegerehrung, der deutschen Flagge die Ehre zu erweisen und spielten mit ihren Medaillen Fußball. Außerdem bezichtigte die pakistanische Mannschaftsleitung den argentinischen Schiedsrichter Horacio Servetto und seinen australischen Kollegen Richard Jewell der Bestechlichkeit. Nachdem die pakistanischen Spieler dann auch noch die Umkleidekabinen zertrümmerten, wurden sie auf Lebenszeit gesperrt und von den Olympischen Spielen ausgeschlossen. Nachdem sich Staatspräsident Zulfikar Ali Bhutto bei der deutschen Bundesregierung entschuldigt hatte, wurde die Mannschaft jedoch bereits 1976 begnadigt. Da das IOC nur den im Finale eingesetzten 13 Spielern Goldmedaillen verliehen hatte, bestellte Bundesaußenminister Walter Scheel auf seine Rechnung fünf Nachprägungen für die Reservespieler. Fußball Am olympischen Fußballturnier, welches nur für Männer ausgetragen wurde, nahmen insgesamt 270 Sportler aus 16 Ländern teil. Als Qualifikation für dieses Turnier dienten die Kontinentalmeisterschaften, außerdem waren der Gastgeber und Ungarn als amtierender Olympiasieger gesetzt. Alle Kader bestanden aus je 19 Spielern. Bei jedem Spiel durften zwei Ersatzspieler eingewechselt werden, wofür vor Spielbeginn fünf Kandidaten benannt werden mussten. Erstmals gab es nach der Vorrunde eine zweite Gruppenphase. Die jeweiligen Gruppensieger spielten im Finale um die Goldmedaille, die beiden Zweitplatzierten um Bronze. In der burmesischen Mannschaft, die mit zwei Niederlagen in der Vorrunde jedoch nicht die Zwischenrunde erreichen konnte, waren zwei Spieler mit dem Namen „Maung Aye“, die zur Unterscheidung mit Zahlen versehen werden mussten. Während der Zwischenrunde kam es zum ersten Aufeinandertreffen der beiden deutschen Mannschaften; die DDR siegte hierbei mit 3:2 und sicherte sich den Einzug in das Spiel um die Bronzemedaille. Mit etwa 80.000 Zuschauern war dieses Spiel das bestbesuchte des Turniers. Das Spiel um Platz drei zwischen der DDR und der Sowjetunion geriet zur „Farce der deutsch-sowjetischen Freundschaft“, als es nach regulärer Spielzeit 2:2 stand. In der Verlängerung setzten beide Mannschaften auf ein taktisches Unentschieden, weil ein Elfmeterschießen nicht vorgesehen war und somit beide Mannschaften die Bronzemedaille erhalten hätten. Dieses Verhalten brachte ihnen jedoch ein Pfeifkonzert der 70.000 Zuschauer ein. Am 10. September um 20:15 Uhr standen sich im Finale Polen und Ungarn gegenüber. Nachdem Ungarn in der ersten Halbzeit in Führung gegangen war, konnte Polen durch zwei Tore von Kazimierz Deyna in der zweiten Halbzeit den Sieg feiern. Das Spiel endete 2:1 und Polen errang die Goldmedaille, Silber ging an Ungarn. Die Bronzemedaille erhielten die DDR und die Sowjetunion. Torschützenkönig mit neun Treffern wurde Kazimierz Deyna vor dem ungarischen Spieler Antal Dunai mit sieben Toren. Im gesamten Turnierverlauf wurden 38 Spiele ausgetragen und 135 Tore erzielt. Gewichtheben thumb|upright|Sowjetischer Briefmarkenblock 1972 Im Gewichtheben nahmen insgesamt 188 Sportler in neun Gewichtsklassen teil. Neu in das Programm aufgenommen wurden Wettbewerbe im Fliegengewicht und Schwergewicht, wodurch erstmals neun und nicht mehr sieben Entscheidungen ausgetragen wurden. Die ersten beiden offiziellen Dopingfälle überschatteten die Wettkämpfe: Der Iraner Arjomand Mohammad Nasehi und der Österreicher Walter Legel wurden wegen des unerlaubten Gebrauchs von Ephedrin disqualifiziert. Der Großteil der Spitze konsumierte Anabolika, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht nachweisbar waren, aber zu einer ungeahnten Leistungssteigerung führten. In vier Wettbewerben wurden im olympischen Dreikampf neue Weltrekorde aufgestellt: * Bantamgewicht, Imre Földi (HUN): 377,50 Kilogramm * Federgewicht, Norair Nurikjan (BUL): 402,50 Kilogramm * Leichtgewicht, Mucharbi Kirshinow (URS): 460,00 Kilogramm * Mittelgewicht, Jordan Bykow (BUL): 485,00 Kilogramm Die erfolgreichsten Gewichtheber kamen aus Bulgarien; sie holten insgesamt drei Gold-, und drei Silbermedaillen. Auch die sowjetischen Athleten waren mit drei Gold-, einer Silber- und einer Bronzemedaille sehr erfolgreich. Handball 243 Sportler aus 16 Ländern nahmen an dem nur für Männer ausgetragenen olympischen Handballturnier teil. Als Turnierqualifikation diente die Weltmeisterschaft. Die übrigen Mannschaften wurden in Kontinentalmeisterschaften und einem Qualifikationsturnier bestimmt. Erstmals seit den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1936 in Berlin war Handball wieder in das Programm aufgenommen worden. Es wurde ein zweiter Schiedsrichter eingeführt, die Spielfläche hatte eine Größe von 40 Meter x 20 Meter und außerdem wurden die Spiele erstmals in der Halle ausgetragen. Im Spiel um Platz drei trennten sich Rumänien und die DDR mit 19:16. Am 10. September um 21:00 Uhr standen sich im Finale Jugoslawien und die Tschechoslowakei gegenüber. Jugoslawien gewann 21:16 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Silber ging an die Tschechoslowakei, Bronze an Rumänien. Im gesamten Turnierverlauf wurden 44 Spiele ausgetragen. Judo Im Judo nahmen insgesamt 141 Sportler in fünf Gewichtsklassen teil. Außerdem wurde ein Wettbewerb mit 26 Teilnehmern in der „Offenen Klasse“ ausgetragen. Die Kampfzeit lag in der Vorrunde bei sechs, im Halbfinale bei acht und im Finale bei zehn Minuten. Zum Sieg reichte ein Ippon. Im Leichtgewicht belegte der Mongole Bakhaavaa Buidaa Platz zwei, wurde aber als erster Judoka in der Sportgeschichte disqualifiziert, da er mit Koffein gedopt war. Toyokazu Nomura, der japanische Olympiasieger im Weltergewicht, benötigte für seine fünf Kämpfe nur 10:49 Minuten. Die erfolgreichsten Judoka kamen aus Japan; sie holten insgesamt drei Gold-, und eine Bronzemedaille. Auch die niederländischen Athleten waren mit zwei Goldmedaillen, welche beide Willem Ruska gewann, sehr erfolgreich. Kanu thumb|Der [[Augsburger Eiskanal – Ort der Wettbewerbe im Kanuslalom]] Im Kanusport wurden sieben Wettbewerbe im Kanurennsport und vier im Kanuslalom ausgetragen. Die fünf Entscheidungen im Rennsport der Männer gingen über eine Distanz von 1000 Meter, die beiden Entscheidungen der Frauen über 500 Meter. 17 der 21 Medaillen gewannen Athleten des Ostblocks, sechs Goldmedaillen gingen an Sportler der Sowjetunion. Während der Siegerehrung des Wettbewerbs im Einer-Kajak erlitt der Zweitplatzierte Rolf Peterson einen Schwächeanfall und musste sich auf das Siegertreppchen setzen, um sich auszuruhen. Im Einer-Kanadier sorgte der Rumäne Ivan Patzaichin für den einzigen nichtsowjetischen Sieg. Der Finallauf im Zweier-Kanadier endete mit dem knappsten Ergebnis eines olympischen Kanurennens. Ein 300-Meter-Endspurt brachte die rumänischen Titelverteidiger Ivan Patzaichin und Serghei Covaliov auf nur drei Hundertstelsekunden an die siegenden Sowjets heran, was aber erst auf dem Zielfoto ersichtlich wurde. Bereits im Jahr 1966 vorgeschlagen, wurde 1970 die Sportart Kanuslalom vom IOC in das olympische Programm aufgenommen. Für die Olympischen Spiele in München war vorgesehen, dass die vier Wettbewerbe (dreimal Männer; einmal Frauen) auf einer extra dafür errichteten künstlichen Wettkampfstrecke am Lech in Augsburg stattfinden sollten. Mit der Mitte 1971 erfolgten Fertigstellung dieses 660 Meter langen und mit 36 Hindernissen ausgestatteten Parcours begann gleichzeitig eine neue Ära im Wildwassersport, welche ein Training unabhängig von den bisherigen Unwägbarkeiten eines natürlichen Gewässers (unterschiedliche Wasserstände, Strömungsschwankungen) zuließen. Um den dadurch entstandenen Vorteil der gastgebenden bundesdeutschen Kanuten aufzuheben, wurde auf Initiative der DDR-Sportführung eine verkürzte Variante der Olympiastrecke an der Zwickauer Mulde nachgebaut. Diese Investition schien sich auszuzahlen, als die Mannschaft der DDR die olympischen Wettkämpfe dominierte und alle vier Olympiasieger stellte. Diese Überlegenheit löste Gerüchte über Sonderanfertigungen der DDR-Boote aus, die sich jedoch nicht bestätigten. Kanuslalom wurde nach den Olympischen Sommerspielen in München aus dem Programm gestrichen und wurde erst ab den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1992 in Barcelona wieder olympisch. Leichtathletik thumb|upright|[[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 1969 der Deutschen Bundespost|Deutsche Briefmarke 1969 mit dem Motiv „Leichtathletik“]] In der Leichtathletik wurden 24 Wettbewerbe für Männer und 14 Wettbewerbe für Frauen ausgetragen. Die Teilnahme regelte der internationale Leichtathletikverband (IAAF), welcher Blutdoping verdammte. Es gab jedoch noch keine Möglichkeiten, entsprechende Kontrollen durchzuführen. Die Zeitmessung erfolgte erstmals vollautomatisch auf Hundertstelsekunden, zuständig für die Zeitmessung war die Firma Junghans. Bei der Weitenmessung in den Wurfdisziplinen kam zum ersten Mal kein Maßband mehr zum Einsatz. Nun wurde die Aufschlagstelle mit einem Prismenreflektor markiert, auf den ein Messgerät gerichtet wurde. Mittels infraroter Strahlen wurde die Entfernung dann gemessen. Der sowjetische Athlet Walerij Borsow gewann die Goldmedaillen im 100-Meter-Lauf und im 200-Meter-Lauf und sorgte damit für den ersten nichtamerikanischen Sprint-Doppelsieg. Weil der US-amerikanische Trainer Stan Wright den schon vor Monaten veröffentlichten Zeitplan nicht kannte, verpassten die Läufer Rey Robinson und Eddie Hart den Zwischenlauf. Nur Robert Taylor erreichte noch rechtzeitig das Stadion und musste seinen Lauf ohne jedes Aufwärmen absolvieren. Im Finallauf gewann er die Silbermedaille. Während der Siegerehrung des 400-Meter-Laufs sorgten die beiden US-Amerikaner Vince Matthews und Wayne Collett für einen Skandal, als sie demonstrativ salopp auftraten. Sie erschienen zu dieser Zeremonie barfuß, und während die Nationalhymne ertönte, spielten sie mit ihren Medaillen, tanzten, lachten, unterhielten sich und grüßten das Publikum mit erhobener Faust. Dies erinnerte viele an die Demonstration von Black Power während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1968. Die US-amerikanische Mannschaftsleitung sperrte die beiden Sportler daraufhin. Da auch Lee Evans wegen seines angedrohten Boykotts bei einer rhodesischen Olympiateilnahme ausgeschlossen wurde und sich John Smith eine Oberschenkelverletzung zugezogen hatte, mussten die Vereinigten Staaten ihre Mannschaft in der 4-mal-400-Meter-Staffel zurückziehen. Von den sechs nominierten Läufern blieben lediglich Maurice Peoples und Tommie Turner übrig. In einem 5000-Meter-Vorlauf sollte auch der Äthiopier Miruts Yifter starten, versuchte jedoch das Olympiastadion durch einen falschen Eingang zu betreten. Da der Ordner kein Einsehen hatte, gelang es ihm jedoch nicht, rechtzeitig zum Start anwesend zu sein. Der Finne Lasse Virén gewann den 5000-Meter-Lauf, trat im Finale des 10.000-Meter-Laufs jedoch während des fünften Kilometers auf die Bahninnenkante und stürzte. Daraufhin fiel der Tunesier Mohamed Gammoudi über ihn hinweg. Dieser setzte dann zwar das Rennen fort, gab aber bald auf, als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr an die Spitze herankam. Trotz dieses Fauxpas konnte Lasse Virén auch diesen Lauf für sich entscheiden und wurde somit Doppelolympiasieger. Beim Marathonlauf stahl der 16-jährige Oberschüler Norbert Südhaus aus Wiedenbrück dem Sieger Frank Shorter die Show, indem er am Ende des Rennens kurz vor dem Stadion die Streckenabsperrung überwand und mit Sportkleidung und der falschen Meldenummer 72 unter dem Jubel von zehntausenden Zuschauern als erster ins Olympiastadion rannte. Das ahnungslose Publikum feierte diesen statt des eigentlichen Sieger mit großen Ovationen, merkte es aber erst einige Zeit später. Norbert Südhaus wurde festgenommen und zu Willi Daume geführt. Irgendwann tat es ihm leid, und er schrieb dem US-Amerikaner einen Entschuldigungsbrief, auf den er aber nie eine Antwort erhielt. Letzter des Marathonlaufs wurde Maurice Charlotin, der von einem Elektrofahrzeug begleitet wurde. Als dieses auf den letzten Metern eine Panne hatte, blieb der Haitianer stehen, da er sich so an dieses Gefährt gewöhnt hatte. Christian Rudolph erlitt während des 400-Meter-Hürdenlaufs im Zwischenlauf an der letzten Hürde einen Achillessehnenriss und stürzte, wobei Dieter Büttner über ihn hinweg fiel. Der Deutsche Leichtathletik-Verband legte dagegen Protest ein, der aber von der Jury abgewiesen wurde. In einem 3000-Meter-Hindernisvorlauf verlor der Australier Kerry O'Brien bei einer Rempelei 250 Meter vor dem Ziel einen Schuh, worauf er vor dem letzten Wassergraben das Rennen aufgab. Beim 20-Kilometer-Gehen siegte Peter Frenkel, was er im Anschluss auch mit seinem Masseur in Schwabing feierte. Als er erst am nächsten Morgen in das Olympische Dorf zurückkehrte, galt er bei der Mannschaftsleitung der DDR bereits als abtrünnig. Teamleiter Manfred Ewald hatte deshalb bereits die bayerische Polizei um Amtshilfe gebeten. Christoph Höhne wurde kurz vor dem Start des 50-Kilometer-Gehens durch eine anonyme Anzeige bei der Mannschaftsleitung der DDR beschuldigt, während des Wettkampfes in die Bundesrepublik fliehen zu wollen. Obwohl dieser Denunziation kein Glaube geschenkt wurde, war der Leipziger psychisch derart angeschlagen, dass er nicht zu seiner normalen Form fand und nur Platz 14 belegte. Für den Hochsprung markierten die Spiele den Generationswechsel der Techniken. Während bei den Herren der Straddle für den Russen Jurij Tarmak mit 2,23 m noch für Gold genügte, war dies bei den Damen schon nicht mehr der Fall. Überraschungssiegerin wurde hier die erst 16-jährige deutsche Jugendmeisterin Ulrike Meyfarth, die mit 1,92 m gleichzeitig den Weltrekord einstellte. Beim Speerwerfen der Männer konnte sich der deutsche Klaus Wolfermann gegen den favorisierten sowjetischen Olympiasieger von 1968 Janis Lusis mit einer Weite von 90,48 m die Goldmedaille sichern. Lusis blieb in seinem letzten Versuch lediglich 2 cm hinter dem Resultat des Nürnbergers, welcher noch im gleichen Jahr aufgrund seiner Popularität mit dem Titel Sportler des Jahres ausgezeichnet wurde. Zu einer Kontroverse führten beim Stabhochsprung neue und leichtere Sprungstäbe, das Modell „Cata-Pole“. Auf Antrag der DDR wurde am 25. Juli 1972 der neue Stab vom Technischen Komitee der IAAF mit der Begründung verboten, dass neue Geräte allen Athleten ein Jahr vor dem Wettkampf zur Verfügung stehen müssten. Am 27. August wurde dieser Beschluss wieder aufgehoben, da es bei der Umsetzung praktische Schwierigkeiten gab. Drei Tage später, 24 Stunden vor dem Qualifikationswettkampf, revidierte sich die IAAF erneut. Die neuen Stäbe wurden verboten und konfisziert. Bob Seagren, Zweitplatzierter im Wettkampf, zeigte sich als schlechter Verlierer. Mit einer demonstrativen Geste drückte er dem Präsidenten des Europäischen Leichtathletikverbandes, Adriaan Paulen, den Stab in die Hand, wofür er vom Publikum nur Pfiffe erntete. Während der anschließenden Siegerpressekonferenz beschimpfte er den Olympiasieger Wolfgang Nordwig, in dem er den Hauptschuldigen für den Protest zu erkennen glaubte. Nordwig wurde als erster Nicht-US-Amerikaner Olympiasieger in dieser technisch schwierigen Disziplin. Die erfolgreichsten Sportlerinnen bei den Wettbewerben der Frauen waren Heidemarie Rosendahl, die für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland die Goldmedaille im Weitsprung und mit der 4×100-Meter-Staffel sowie die Silbermedaille im Fünfkampf gewann. Für die DDR gewann Renate Stecher im 100-Meter-Lauf und 200-Meter-Lauf und die Silbermedaille mit der 4×100-Meter-Staffel. Das Duell der beiden deutschen Damen-Sprintstaffeln war einer der Höhepunkte der Sommerspiele. 20 der 42 Medaillen bei den Frauenwettbewerben gewannen Sportler der beiden deutschen Mannschaften. Ljudmila Bragina aus der Sowjetunion lief im 1500-Meter-Lauf in allen drei Durchgängen einen neuen Weltrekord. Sie verbesserte den bis dahin bestehenden Rekord um mehr als fünf Sekunden. Die erfolgreichsten Leichtathleten kamen aus der Sowjetunion, die neun Gold-, sieben Silber- und eine Bronzemedaille gewannen. Die Sportler der DDR errangen acht Gold-, sieben Silber- und fünf Bronzemedaillen. Die Vereinigten Staaten konnten im Medaillenspiegel dieser Sportart mit sechs Gold-, und je acht Silber- und Bronzemedaillen diesmal nur den dritten Platz erreichen. Moderner Fünfkampf Beim Modernen Fünfkampf nahmen bei zwei Wettbewerben für Männer insgesamt 59 Sportler aus 20 Ländern teil. Am ersten Tag wurde der 1000-Meter-Geländeritt ausgetragen. An den weiteren Tagen folgten die Wettkämpfe im Degenfechten, Pistolenschießen und 300-Meter-Freistilschwimmen. Am letzten Wettkampftag wurde der 4000-Meter-Geländelauf ausgetragen. Missklänge gab es beim Schießwettbewerb, als nach Protest des britischen Teamchefs alle Teilnehmer auf Drogen kontrolliert wurden. Dabei wurde festgestellt, dass 14 Athleten Beruhigungsmittel konsumiert hatten, diese wurden jedoch nicht disqualifiziert. Der Grund dafür war, dass diese Mittel zwar auf der Dopingliste des Fachverbandes, nicht aber auf jener der Medizinischen Kommission des IOC stand. Die Einsprüche gegen diese Entscheidung scheiterten ebenso wie ein Protest gegen den späteren Olympiasieger wegen angeblicher Regelwidrigkeiten beim Schießen. Der ungarische Athlet András Balczó gewann den Einzelwettbewerb mit 5.412 Punkten, beim Mannschaftswettbewerb siegte die Sowjetunion mit 15.968 Punkten. Dieses Resultat setzte sich aus den Einzelergebnissen der Teilnehmer zusammen. Ungarn und die Sowjetunion beherrschten die Wettkämpfe und gewannen fünf der sechs Medaillen. Radsport Sieben Wettbewerbe wurden im Radsport ausgetragen, davon fünf im Bahn- und zwei im Straßenradsport. Das 2000-Meter-Tandemrennen stand letztmals auf dem Programm, weil dieser Wettbewerb an Popularität verloren hatte. Bei diesem Wettkampf wurde die Sowjetunion überraschend Olympiasieger, sie errangen die Goldmedaille aber erst in einem dritten Lauf, in dem das Zielfoto entscheiden musste. Im Halbfinale der 4000-Meter-Mannschaftsverfolgung wurde die britische Mannschaft von der bundesdeutschen eingeholt. Auch in der 4000-Meter-Einzelverfolgung wurden im Viertel- und Halbfinale Fahrer eingeholt. Die Goldmedaille gewann der Norweger Knut Knudsen auf einem von der dänischen Mannschaft geliehenen Rennrad. Das 100-Kilometer-Mannschaftszeitfahren wurde auf dem damaligen Autobahnabschnitt München-Lindau (heute: Autobahn A 95 München-Garmisch) mit einer maximalen Steigung von 3,7 Prozent ausgetragen. Start-Zielbereich war zwischen dem Autobahndreieck Starnberg und der Ausfahrt Schäftlarn. Der Abstand der Mannschaften beim Start betrug zwei Minuten, die Startreihenfolge wurde ausgelost. Zuletzt, im Abstand von vier Minuten, gingen die zehn ersten Mannschaften der Weltmeisterschaft von 1971 auf die Strecke. Die Dopingproblematik überschattete beide Straßenrennen. Die drittplatzierte niederländische Mannschaft wurde disqualifiziert, weil Aad van den Hoek gedopt war, selbiges geschah mit dem Einzel-Bronzemedaillengewinner Jaime Huelamo. In beiden Entscheidungen wurden daraufhin keine Bronzemedaillen vergeben. Im Einzelrennen erschienen außerdem vier nordirische Sportler am Start, ohne akkreditiert zu sein, um gegen die Teilnahme der irischen Athleten zu protestieren. Die vier Angehörigen der Irisch-Republikanischen Armee wurden daraufhin festgenommen, später aber wieder freigelassen. Reiten Im Reiten wurden sechs Wettbewerbe ausgetragen, je ein Einzel- und Mannschaftswettkampf in der Dressur, im Military und im Springreiten. Beim Mannschaftswettbewerb im Dressurreiten war der Grand Prix vorgeschrieben: Die 38 Lektionen der olympischen Grundaufgabe wurden mit Punkten innerhalb der Skala von null bis zehn bewertet, bei drei besonders schweren Lektionen lag die maximale Punktzahl bei 20; für den Gesamteindruck konnten die fünf Wertungsrichter noch einmal maximal 90 Punkte vergeben, so dass eine Idealpunktzahl von 2500 möglich war. Die besten zwölf ritten später das Stechen um die Einzelmedaillen, wobei für den Gesamteindruck maximal 80 Punkte vergeben werden konnten. Unter den fünf Preisrichtern war auch Heinz Pollay, Doppelolympiasieger von 1936 und in München erster Sprecher des olympischen Gelöbnisses der Kampfrichter. Stark differierende Kampfrichterurteile beeinflussten diese Wettbewerbe jedoch negativ. Der Militarywettbewerb bestand aus einer Dressurprüfung mit 19 Lektionen, dem Geländeritt, und dem Springen. Von den vier Reitern einer Mannschaft kamen in der Mannschaftswertung die besten drei Sportler in die Wertung, anders als zuvor wurde aber auch der vierte ausgezeichnet. Das Vereinigte Königreich ging aus beiden Wettbewerben siegreich hervor. Der Einzelwettbewerb im Springreiten fand auf einem 760 Meter langen Parcours mit 14 Hindernissen statt. Der Mannschaftswettkampf wurde auf einem 860 Meter langen Parcours ausgetragen. Die Nominierung von Hans Günter Winkler in der bundesdeutschen Mannschaft war heftig umstritten. Elf andere Springreiter erklärten, dass sie mit ihm nicht in München teilnehmen würden. Hintergrund war, dass Hans Günter Winkler fünf Pferde bezog, die von seinen Konkurrenten als nicht olympiafähig bezeichnet wurden. Am Ende ritt er jedoch trotzdem und gewann sogar die Goldmedaille. Alle Einzelmedaillen im Springreiten wurden im Stichkampf vergeben. Ringen Insgesamt 20 Wettbewerbe im Ringen wurden ausgetragen, in zwei Stilarten fanden in jeweils zehn Gewichtsklassen Wettkämpfe statt. Im Freistil gingen 215 Sportler an den Start, im griechisch-römischen Stil kämpften 195 Athleten um die Titel. Neu eingeführt wurden das Halbfliegengewicht und das Superschwergewicht. Die Kampfzeit war auf drei Mal drei Minuten beschränkt, auch die Punktvergabe wurde erneut modifiziert. Ein Ringer blieb solange im Turnier, bis er mit sechs Minuspunkten belastet war, Turniersieger wurde der Athlet mit der geringsten Zahl von Fehlpunkten. Im Freistilringen gewannen Benjamin Peterson und John Peterson als erstes Bruderpaar im Ringen Gold und Silber. Iwan Jarygin, Olympiasieger im Schwergewicht, benötigte von der zur Verfügung stehenden Kampfzeit von 54 Minuten lediglich 15 Minuten und vier Sekunden. Als einziger Athlet im Wettkampf besiegte er alle seine Gegner auf Schulter, so dass er ohne einen Minuspunkt aus dem Turnier hervorging. Mit einem Gewicht von mehr als 180 Kilogramm war der US-Amerikaner Chris Taylor der schwerste Athlet, der jemals bei Olympischen Spielen an den Start ging und sogar die Bronzemedaille gewinnen konnte. Beim Olympiasieg von Georgi Markow im Federgewichtswettkampf des Griechisch-römischen Stils wurde die Schwäche des damaligen Wertungssystems sichtbar. Der bulgarische Athlet traf auf keinen einzigen Ringer, der sich unter den ersten sechs platzieren konnte. Der zweitplatzierte Heinz-Helmut Wehling traf hingegen auf drei Ringer, die sich unter den ersten sechs platzieren konnten. Dominiert wurden die Wettkämpfe im Ringen durch die Sowjetunion, die neun Goldmedaillen gewinnen konnten. Rudern thumb|Ruderregattastrecke Oberschleißheim Im Rudern wurden sieben Wettbewerbe für Männer ausgetragen. Die sowjetischen Athleten im Doppelzweier, Alexander Timoschinin und Gennadi Korschikow, saßen erst seit 1972 gemeinsam in einem Boot, konnten aber trotzdem Olympiasieger werden. Im Zweier ohne Steuermann siegten Siegfried Brietzke und Wolfgang Mager aus der DDR. Beide hatten erst durch eine Weihnachtssendung von 1967 des DDR-Fernsehsenders, moderiert von Heinz Quermann, zum Rudersport gefunden. Zur Enttäuschung der Gastgeber konnte nur im Vierer mit Steuermann der so genannte „Bullen-Vierer“ beziehungsweise „Bodensee-Vierer“ die einzige Goldmedaille für die Bundesrepublik gewinnen. Im Achter blufften die Neuseeländer im Halbfinale, als sie der Bundesrepublik Deutschland den Sieg überließen. Im Finallauf setzten sie sich aber deutlich durch, während die bundesdeutschen Sportler nur auf den fünften Platz fahren konnten. Die Schuld für diesen Misserfolg, trotz einer hervorragenden Ausrüstung, nahm Karl Adam auf sich, der behauptete, die falschen Riemen ausgewählt zu haben. Die neuseeländische Mannschaft hatte das Geld für Training und Ausrüstung bei einer Lotterie gewonnen. Die DDR-Ruderer waren noch überlegener als bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1968 und konnten in allen Bootsklassen Medaillen gewinnen. Neben drei Bronzemedaillen und einer Silbermedaille konnten sie auch drei Olympiasiege erringen. Schießen Im Schießen fanden acht Wettbewerbe statt. Gegenüber den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1968 wurde das Programm um die Disziplin „Laufende Scheibe“ ergänzt, die die 1956 letztmals ausgetragene Disziplin „Laufender Hirsch“ ersetzte. Die Wiederaufnahme dieses Wettbewerbes wurde 1968 beschlossen und trug vorläufig den Namen „Laufender Keiler“. Auf Protest von Tierschützern wurde er dann jedoch in „Laufende Scheibe“ umbenannt und die Wildschweinsilhouette seit den Spielen von Barcelona 1992 durch eine neutrale Abbildung ersetzt. Wegen der hohen Kosten wurde die Disziplin „Freies Gewehr Dreistellungskampf“ letztmalig ausgetragen. Li Ho-Jun, ein Soldat aus Pjöngjang, wurde in der Disziplin „Kleinkaliber liegend“ der erste nordkoreanische Olympiasieger. Auf der Pressekonferenz äußerte er, dass er „den Rat des Ministerpräsidenten befolgt und geschossen“ habe, als müsse er „mit jedem Schuss einen Feind treffen“. Die angestrebte Disqualifikation wegen unolympischen Verhaltens wurde durch die Behauptung der Mannschaftsleitung verhindert, dass Li Ho-Jun nur ein einfacher Soldat und geistig nicht sehr rege sei. Im Anschluss entschuldigte sich Li Ho-Jun und die Siegerehrung erfolgte mit vierstündiger Verspätung. Zuvor war es bereits im Wettkampf zu einem Versehen gekommen, als er mit 596 Ringen auf Platz 14 eingestuft wurde und erst eine nochmalige Überprüfung 599 Ringe und damit einen neuen Weltrekord ergab. Konrad Wirnhier, Olympiasieger im „Wurftaubenschießen Skeet“, schoss mit seiner selbstgebauten Flinte. Weltmeister Juri Zuranow legte gegen die Kampfrichterentscheidung, wonach er die 18. Taube in der dritten Serie nicht getroffen haben sollte, Protest ein und verließ den Schießstand. Daraufhin beschloss die Jury, ihm drei Treffer abzuerkennen, ihn aber ansonsten im Wettbewerb zu belassen. Ohne diese Strafpunkte wäre er in den Stichkampf um die Goldmedaille gelangt, so belegte er nur den 13. Platz. Im „Wurftaubenschießen Trap“ verhinderte der Franzose Michel Carrega mit einer uralten Flinte einen italienischen Doppelsieg, vermutlich aber auch seinen eigenen Olympiasieg. Es gab keine überlegene Schützennation, es gingen Medaillen an 15 Länder. Schwimmen thumb|Die Schwimmhalle im Olympiapark Im Schwimmen wurden 29 Wettbewerbe ausgetragen. Auch die Disziplinen Wasserball mit einem Wettbewerb und Wasserspringen mit vier Wettbewerben werden der Sportart Schwimmen zugerechnet. Die Zeitnahme erfolgte erstmals auch offiziell auf Hundertstelsekunden, welche auch bekanntgegeben wurden. Der herausragende Schwimmer war der US-Amerikaner Mark Spitz, der in den Disziplinen 100-Meter-Freistil, 200-Meter-Freistil, 100-Meter-Schmetterling, 200-Meter-Schmetterling und in den Staffeln über 4×100-Meter-Freistil, 4×200-Meter-Freistil und 4×100-Meter-Lagen antrat. In allen sieben Wettbewerben konnte er die Goldmedaille gewinnen, wobei er immer einen neuen Weltrekord aufstellte. Bei der 200-Meter-Freistil-Siegerehrung sorgte er für einen Eklat, als er auf dem Siegerpodest seine Sportschuhe der Marke adidas nach oben hielt. Mark Spitz wurde daraufhin vor eine IOC-Kommission geladen, wo er erklärte, dass er sich zu dieser Aktion lediglich aus Freude über seinen Erfolg und nicht aus kommerziellen Überlegungen hatte hinreißen lassen, jedoch glaubte ihm niemand. Der US-Amerikaner Rick DeMont gewann das Finale im 400-Meter-Freistil mit einer Zeit von 4:00,26 Minuten. Drei Tage nachdem er mit der Goldmedaille ausgezeichnet worden war, erhielt er die Information, dass sein Dopingtest positiv war. Auf Empfehlung der Medizinischen Kommission wurde Rick DeMont, der das ephedrinhaltige Mittel Marax verwendet hatte, disqualifiziert und vom 1500-Meter-Freistilfinale ausgeschlossen. Bei der Untersuchung des Falles stellte sich einen Monat später heraus, dass der unter Asthma leidende Athlet das von ihm benutzte Mittel auf seinem medizinischen Fragebogen angegeben hatte, doch der US-Teamarzt diese Information nicht weitergegeben hatte. Der Australier Bradford Cooper wurde nachträglich zum Olympiasieger erklärt, die Goldmedaille von Rick DeMont eingezogen und 1996 an das Olympische Museum in Lausanne übergeben. Roland Matthes aus der DDR verschenkte im 100-Meter-Schmetterling-Finale eine mögliche Silbermedaille, da er den Start verpasste. Wie gewohnt wollte er als Letzter auf den Startblock steigen, um einer zu langen Muskelanspannung zu entgehen. Da bei diesem Lauf jedoch ein neuer Starter fungierte, der nicht abwartete, bis alle Schwimmer in Startstellung gegangen waren, verpasste er den Anschluss und sprang dem Feld hinterher. Er wurde dann trotzdem noch Vierter. Bei den 400-Meter-Lagen erreichten Gunnar Larsson und Alexander McKee eine Zeit von 4:31,98 Minuten, so dass die Anzeigetafel zuerst beide als Erstplatzierte auswies. Im Anschluss wurden für eine endgültige Entscheidung die Tausendstelsekunden herangezogen. Da die Zeit für Gunnar Larsson 4:31,981 Minuten und für Alexander McKee 4:31,983 Minuten betrug, erhielt der Schwede die Goldmedaille. Bei einer Nachmessung von 1973 ergaben sich unterschiedliche Bahnlängen, die Bahn von Alexander McKee war etwa drei Millimeter zu lang. Bei den Frauenwettbewerben war die Australierin Shane Gould mit drei Goldmedaillen in Weltrekordzeit, einer Silber- und einer Bronzemedaille die erfolgreichste Athletin. Die US-Amerikanerin Sandra Neilson trug beim Start in München selbstbewusst ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Nicht alles was glitzert ist Gould“, genauso wie ihre Landsfrau Melissa Belote gewann auch sie drei Goldmedaillen. Dominiert wurden die Schwimmwettbewerbe von der US-amerikanischen Mannschaft, die 17 Gold-, 14 Silber- und zwölf Bronzemedaillen gewinnen konnte. Insgesamt wurden in 24 der 29 Disziplinen neue Weltrekorde aufgestellt, der Olympische Rekord wurde bei allen Wettkämpfen verbessert. Wasserball An dem nur für Männer ausgetragenen olympischen Wasserballturnier nahmen 176 Athleten aus 16 Ländern teil. In der Vorrunde wurde in drei Gruppen gespielt. Die Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1968, Jugoslawien, die Sowjetunion und Ungarn, wurden gesetzt, die übrigen Mannschaften zugelost. Die beiden Besten jeder Gruppe gelangten in die Finalrunde I, wo wie in der Vorrunde jeder gegen jeden spielte. Die Dritt- und Viertplatzierten jeder Gruppe erreichten die Finalrunde II, in der die Plätze sieben bis zwölf ermittelt wurden. Die Vorrundenergebnisse wurden dabei mitgezählt. Erstmals wurde die 45-Sekunden-Regel angewendet, welche besagt, dass die Mannschaft die im Ballbesitz war, innerhalb von 45 Sekunden einen Torschuss abgeben musste. Anderenfalls erhielt die andere Mannschaft den Ball. Das Turnier fand auf einem sehr unfairen Niveau statt, im Vorrundenspiel zwischen Jugoslawien und Kuba, welches 7:5 ausging, wurden mehrere Spieler beider Mannschaften blutig geschlagen. Im Finalrundentreffen zwischen Ungarn und Italien mit dem Ergebnis von 8:7 mussten innerhalb von 38 Sekunden acht Spieler wegen grober Fouls herausgestellt werden. Die Sowjetunion konnte durch das bessere Torverhältnis gegenüber Ungarn die Goldmedaille gewinnen. Die Bronzemedaille ging an die Vereinigten Staaten. Wasserspringen Im Wasserspringen wurde je ein Wettbewerb im Kunstspringen und Turmspringen für Männer und Frauen ausgetragen. Die US-amerikanischen Wasserspringer erlebten ein Desaster, indem sie nur je eine Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemedaille gewinnen konnten. Im Kunstspringen der Männer wurden die US-Amerikaner, nach elf Siegen in Folge, durch Wladimir Wassin aus der Sowjetunion und Giorgio Cagnotto aus Italien geschlagen. Die Wettkämpfe wurden durch europäische Staaten dominiert. Segeln thumb|left|Die Ergebnisse der Wettfahrten (Tafel am Hafenmeistergebäude im Olympiazentrum Schilksee) Im Segeln wurden sechs Wettbewerbe ausgetragen. Aus dem Programm gestrichen wurde die 5,5-Meter-Klasse, welche durch die Bootsklassen Tempest und Soling ersetzt wurde. In jeder Klasse sollten sieben Wettfahrten ausgetragen werden, die jedoch wegen der schlechten Wind- und Wetterverhältnisse nicht in jedem Fall gestartet werden konnten. In der Drachenklasse und in der Solingklasse wurde die sechste Regatta mehrfach verlegt, die siebte abgesagt. In der Solingklasse wurde das dänische Boot in der fünften Wettfahrt, nach einer Kollision mit der französischen Jacht, disqualifiziert. Paul Elvstrøm reiste daraufhin am 8. September erbost ab, ohne an der sechsten Wettfahrt teilgenommen zu haben. Im Flying Dutchman wiederholte Rodney Pattison seinen Olympiasieg von 1968. Der Schotte war so überlegen, dass ihm nach sechs Wettfahrten die Goldmedaille nicht mehr zu nehmen war. Daher verzichtete er auf eine Teilnahme an der siebten Regatta. In der Finn-Dinghy belegte der spätere Präsident des IOC, der Belgier Jacques Rogge, den 14. Platz, der spätere spanische König Juan Carlos I. belegte im Drachenboot den 15. Platz. Turnen thumb|[[Karin Janz am Stufenbarren]] Das olympische Programm umfasste 14 Wettbewerbe – acht für Männer und sechs für Frauen. Dabei wurden erstmals bei Olympischen Spielen drei voneinander unabhängige, getrennte Wettbewerbe ausgetragen. Das waren die Einzel-Mehrkampffinals, Gerätefinale und Mannschafts-Mehrkampffinals. In je einem Pflicht- und Kürdurchgang wurden die Sieger im Mannschaftswettbewerb ermittelt. Danach folgte das Einzel-Mehrkampffinale, für das die besten 36 Sportler qualifiziert waren. Mit 16 von 24 möglichen Medaillengewinnen wurden die Männer-Wettkämpfe klar von den japanischen Turnern dominiert. Dabei gingen allein im Einzel-Mehrkampf, am Barren und am Reck jeweils alle drei Medaillen an japanische Sportler, welche jedoch von den angestrebten acht Goldmedaillen „nur“ fünf gewinnen konnten. Mit drei Gold- und zwei Silbermedaillen war Sawao Kato der erfolgreichste Turner und der insgesamt zweiterfolgreichste Athlet dieser Olympischen Spiele nach dem Schwimmer Mark Spitz. Bei den Frauen-Wettbewerben beherrschte die UdSSR-Mannschaft das Geschehen, indem sie zehn von 18 möglichen Medaillen gewann. Die 17-jährige Olga Korbut, die damals bei einer Größe von 1,55 Meter nur 38 Kilogramm wog, avancierte als „Spatz von Grodno“ zum Publikumsliebling dieser Olympischen Spiele. Im Einzel-Mehrkampf als prestigeträchtigsten Wettbewerb scheiterte sie jedoch, als sie zum Abschluss ihrer Stufenbarrenkür, einer Schwebekippe am unteren Holm, mit den Füßen an der Matte hängenblieb. Mit der daraus resultierenden Wertung von 7,50 Punkten blieb Korbut in der Endabrechnung lediglich der siebte Rang. Nach ihrer Stufenbarrenkür im Einzelwettbewerb kam es zu einem Tumult, als sie mit 19,450 Punkten „nur“ die Silbermedaille erreichte. Das Publikum pfiff minutenlang, da es diese Übung für unterbewertet hielt. Insgesamt konnte Olga Korbut drei Goldmedaillen und eine Silbermedaille erringen, womit sie die erfolgreichste Turnerin dieser Olympischen Spiele war. Volleyball An den olympischen Volleyballturnieren nahmen 140 Männer aus zwölf Ländern und 93 Frauen aus acht Ländern teil. Eine wesentliche Änderung des Reglement war die Festlegung des Ballgewichtes auf 250 bis 280 Gramm, außerdem wurden an den Netzenden flexible Antennen installiert, um den Schiedsrichtern die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Der Austragungsmodus wurde ebenfalls verändert. Statt einer Turnierrunde gab es nun Vorrunden in Sechser- beziehungsweise Vierergruppen und Platzierungs-, Halbfinal- und Finalspiele. Beim Turnier der Männer waren neben dem Gastgeber die beiden Finalteilnehmer der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1968 in Mexiko-Stadt, die ersten drei der Weltmeisterschaft von 1970 in Sofia, die Kontinentalmeister aus Afrika und Asien und die beiden Finalteilnehmer der Panamerikanischen Spiele startberechtigt. Die beiden restlichen Plätze wurden 1972 bei einem Turnier in Paris vergeben. Im Spiel um Platz drei trennten sich die Sowjetunion und Bulgarien mit 3:0. Am 9. September um 21:00 Uhr standen sich im Finale Japan und die DDR gegenüber. Japan gewann 3:1 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Im gesamten Turnierverlauf wurden 40 Spiele ausgetragen. Beim Turnier der Frauen waren neben dem Gastgeber der letzte Olympiasieger, die vier Erstplatzierten der Weltmeisterschaft von 1970, der Asienvertreter und der Gewinner der Panamerikanischen Spiele teilnahmeberechtigt. Im Spiel um Platz drei trennten sich Nordkorea und Südkorea mit 3:0. Nach der Niederlage reichte die südkoreanische Mannschaft einen Protest ein und behauptete, dass es sich bei Kim Jung-bok, von deren Leistung die nordkoreanische Mannschaft am meisten profitiert hatte, um einen Mann handeln würde. Der Protest wurde jedoch abgewiesen, da die Medizinische Kommission der Spielerin ein Weiblichkeits-Zertitifkat erteilt hatte. Daraufhin behaupteten die Südkoreaner, dass die Spielerin Han Jong-suk, die in der Olympiaauswahl nicht eingesetzt worden war, zum Sextest erschienen sei. Am 7. September um 21:00 Uhr standen sich im Finale die Sowjetunion und Japan gegenüber. Die Sowjetunion gewann 3:2 und errang somit die Goldmedaille. Im gesamten Turnierverlauf wurden 20 Spiele ausgetragen. Demonstrationssportarten Das IOC erlaubte dem Organisationskomitee zwei Demonstrationssportarten im Rahmen der Olympischen Sommerspiele auszutragen. Dieses entschied sich zu Beginn des Jahres 1971 für Badminton und Wasserski, in beiden Fällen blieb der erhoffte Zuspruch des Publikums aber aus. Im Badminton fanden vier Wettbewerbe statt. Eingeladen hierzu waren die Finalisten der „All England Championships“, die von der International Badminton Federation als inoffizielle Weltmeisterschaften angesehen wurden. Ebenso waren die Medaillengewinner der Europameisterschaften teilnahmeberechtigt. Mit zwei ersten und je einem zweiten und dritten Platz waren die indonesischen Badmintonspieler die erfolgreichsten. Die bundesdeutschen Spieler konnten drei dritte Plätze erreichen. Beim Wasserski wurden je drei Wettkämpfe für Männer und Frauen ausgetragen. In den Disziplinen Slalom, Figurenlauf und Springen waren 17 Männer und acht Frauen aus 20 Ländern zugelassen. Durch ungünstige Wetterbedingungen mussten einige Wettbewerbe auf den Passader See verlegt werden. Die US-amerikanischen Sportler waren mit drei ersten, zwei zweiten und einem dritten Platz die erfolgreichsten bei diesen Demonstrationswettkämpfen. Herausragende Sportler und Leistungen Insgesamt wurden bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen in München 52 Weltrekorde und 96 Olympische Rekorde aufgestellt. Die britische Reitsportlerin Hilda Lorna Johnstone war mit 70 Jahren und fünf Tagen die älteste Olympiateilnehmerin aller Zeiten. Die Schwimmerin Kornelia Ender war mit 13 Jahren und 308 Tagen die jüngste Medaillengewinnerin dieses Turniers. Die jüngste Olympiasiegerin wurde Deena Dearduff mit 15 Jahren und 114 Tagen. Der Reitsportler Josef Neckermann war mit 60 Jahren und 96 Tagen der älteste Medaillengewinner dieser Spiele. Der älteste Olympiasieger wurde Hans Günter Winkler mit 46 Jahren und 50 Tagen. Berichterstattung Im Mai des Jahres 1968 gründeten ARD und ZDF das Deutsche Olympia-Zentrum (DOZ) mit Sitz in München, als Geschäftsführer wurde der Fernsehmoderator Robert Lembke eingesetzt, außerdem wurde festgelegt, dass der NDR-Sportredakteur Horst Seifart Weltregie führen sollte. Das DOZ entwickelte zusammen mit Vertretern des Organisationskomitees und der Stadt München einen Zeitplan für die Olympischen Sommerspiele. Als Pressechef fungierte der deutsche Politiker Hans Klein. Auf Anregung dieser Organisatoren wurde der Beginn der Eröffnungsfeier auf 15:00 Uhr festgelegt, damit sie rund um den Erdball zu einer empfangsgünstigen Zeit live ausgestrahlt werden konnte. In Deutschland wurde die Eröffnung im Hörfunk durch die ARD-Olympiawelle übertragen, Reporter waren hierbei Oskar Klose, Eberhard Stanjek und Peter Langer. Im Fernsehen wurde diese Veranstaltung durch das ZDF mit den Reportern Werner Schneider und Walther Schmieding ausgestrahlt. Auch die spannendsten Entscheidungen wurden zeitlich so gelegt, dass sie in möglichst vielen Ländern günstig übertragen werden konnten. Insgesamt wurden mehr als 4.500 Journalisten akkreditiert. Erfasst wurden in München 1.896 Journalisten der schreibenden Presse, 358 Fotografen, 502 Nachrichtenagenturen, 182 Rundfunkgesellschaften und 1.400 TV-Techniker. In Kiel wurden 256 Fotografen und 80 Techniker registriert. Das Organisationskomitee verwaltete die Fernsehrechte und zog die Lizenzgebühren für die Übertragungsrechte ein, ein Viertel dieser Lizenzgebühren erhielt das IOC. Insgesamt wurden 25 Verträge geschlossen, an denen Fernsehstationen aus 95 Ländern beteiligt waren. Die höchste Einzellizenz mit 13,5 Millionen Dollar bezahlte die kommerzielle amerikanische Fernsehgesellschaft American Broadcasting Company (ABC). Frei von Lizenzkosten blieben die 78 Hörfunk-Stationen aus aller Welt, die während der Olympischen Spiele live berichteten. ARD und ZDF sendeten während der Wettkämpfe in täglichem Wechsel insgesamt 230 Stunden, der Bayerische Rundfunk hatte eine Olympiawelle eingerichtet, die täglich von 6 Uhr bis Mitternacht sendete. In gedruckter Form und in neun Sprachen erschienen 32 Ausgaben der „Olympia Press“. Diese Pressebulletins hatten eine Auflage von etwa 20.000 Stück. 1974 gab das Organisationskomitee einen dreiteiligen offiziellen Bericht heraus. In deutscher, englischer und französischer Fassung wurden darin auf fast 1.200 Seiten alle Informationen zu den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1972 in München veröffentlicht. Sonstiges Zusätzlich zu der Musik von Kurt Edelhagen wurde auch eine Single des international bekannten Bandleaders Bert Kaempfert veröffentlicht, deren Titel von Herbert Rehbein komponiert wurden: Olympia 1972 – Munich Fanfare (2:45) und Olympia 1972 – Under The Olympic Sign (2:50), veröffentlicht in Stereo auf Polydor 2001 247. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik Teil 3. Sportverlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-328-00741-5. * Rupert Kaiser: Olympia Almanach von Athen 1896 bis Athen 2004 Agon Sportverlag, Kassel 2004, ISBN 3-89784-246-7. * Bodo Harenberg: München 1972. Daten zu den Olympischen Spielen 1972 Habel Verlag, Königswinter 1982, ISBN 3-87179-033-8. * Werner Schneider: Die Olympischen Spiele 1972. München, Kiel, Sapporo Bertelsmann Verlag, Gütersloh 1989, ISBN 3-570-04559-5. * Harry Valérien: Olympia München 1972. München, Kiel, Sapporo Südwest-Verlag, München 1982, ISBN 3-517-00930-X. * Werner Pietsch: Olympia in der Tasche – Treffpunkt München ’72 Ullstein Verlag, Berlin 1971, ISBN 3-550-06441-1. * Karl H. Krämer: Architektur und Wettbewerbe, Olympische Bauten München 1972 Krämer Verlag, Stuttgart 1970, ISBN 3-7828-0207-1. * Dahlke, Matthias: Der Anschlag auf Olympia ’72. Die politischen Reaktionen auf den internationalen Terrorismus in Deutschland, Martin Meidenbauer Verlag, München 2006, ISBN 3-89975-583-9 * Kay Schiller/Christopher Young: The 1972 Munich Olympics and the Making of Modern Germany, University of California Press, Berkeley/Los Angeles/London 2010 ISBN 978-0-520-26213-3 Weblinks * Ausführliche Dokumentation * Die Eröffnungsfeier * Olympia-Statistik * Seite des Deutschen Historischen Museums * Seite des IOC (Englisch) * Offizieller Bericht, Band 1 "The organisation", Teil 1 (Englisch, PDF-Datei, 20 MB) * Offizieller Bericht, Band 1 "The organisation", Teil 2 (Englisch, PDF-Datei, 22 MB) * Offizieller Bericht, Band 2 "The constructions", Teil 1 (Englisch, PDF-Datei, 21 MB) * Offizieller Bericht, Band 2 "The constructions", Teil 2 (Englisch, PDF-Datei, 15 MB) * Offizieller Bericht, Band 3 "The competitions" (Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch, PDF-Datei, 28 MB) Kategorie:Olympische Sommerspiele 1972 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung 1972 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in München ab:Миунхен 1972 an:Chuegos Olimpicos de Múnich 1972 az:1972 Yay Olimpiya Oyunları bn:১৯৭২ গ্রীষ্মকালীন অলিম্পিক্‌স da:Sommer-OL 1972 en:1972 Summer Olympics es:Juegos Olímpicos de Múnich 1972 fy:Olympyske Simmerspullen 1972 io:Olimpiala Ludi en München, 1972 it:Giochi della XX Olimpiade ja:ミュンヘンオリンピック kk:Жазғы Олимпиадалық Ойындар 1972 ky:Мюнхен 1972 mhr:Кеҥеж Олимпий модмаш - Мӱнхен 1972 mn:Мюнхений олимп mr:१९७२ उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिक ru:Летние Олимпийские игры 1972 sah:1972 Сайыҥҥы Олимпия онньуулара sh:Olimpijada 1972 wa:Djeus olimpikes d' esté di 1972 }}